harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex John (Shadow North)
'Alex "Junior" John '(B. 13 March 1959), is the son of the car mechanic Alex Senior John and the father of Örn-Harald John.He is a muggleborn wizard born on 13 march 1959 in London. He is a famous Magi-engineer due to his skills in the subjects Alex was sorted into Hufflepuff in 1970 and was during his school years a skilled student in many subjects such as Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Magizoology and was thus invited to the slug club by Horace Slughorn. At some point after his graduation from Hogwarts, Alex married the durmstrang student Jillie and in 1980 they had a son. Biography Alex was born on 13th march 1959 in London to the Car Builder Alex Senior John and his wife Mary,where he would grow up until one day at the age of 11 which changed his whole life and his future Invitation To Hogwarts One one hot summer day when Alex was 11 he was helping his father building and fixing on a car,Alex somehow fixed a completely broken car wheel of metal by just touching it and hoping there would be a soloution to fix it.A few days later Alex got his letter,he and his family was suprised by this.Somewhere at August his Father drove him to the place where the leaking cauldron was supposed to be and gave him enough money to buy all what he needed. Buying a Pet At Diagon Alley after buying a uniform and a wand, Alex decided to buy a pet so he entered the pet shop and bought a bullfrog which he named Scallywag Pete. Traveling to Hogwarts As all students Alex got to Hogwarts with the Hogwarts express.He was sorted into Hufflepuff due both to him being very polite and trustfull,he enjoyed the feast incredibly much especially the dessert,doughnuts,ice cream and cakes of all kinds School Life Alex John was favoured by many teachers like Slughorn.He had great knowledges on potions and was very good at DADA, Magizoologi and History .He was very skilled at dueling and quidditch.Many Students were impressed even people from slytherin was fond of him and his skills and knowledge.However Yaxley,Sir Caleb DarkWood,Lucius and Caleb`s Cousins always made his school life a misery for example Yaxley would always throw the Nightmare Hex at him.One day at year 3 Alex was able to disarm Yaxley and fire a tickling charm on him that made Yaxley pee himself since at the time Yaxley drank too much juice.At one point during his fifth he would eventually fall in love with a girl from Durmstrang and sent love letters to eachother Adulthood First Wizarding War After his graduation from Hogwarts he became a secretary of the ministry of magic and also a Magi-Enginer who built Magi-Mechanical machinery,gears,objects and so on. Despite not being involved in the first wizarding war he was at one point saved from a group of Death Eaters by a brash man named Markko who would later become a friend and soon the godfather of his child Örn-Harald John. Alex was once hired to make a magic-mechanic eye to a injured Alastor Moody. Creation of a machine During around 1978 or 1979, Alex (whom was not only a Magi-engineer, but also a secretary for the English Ministry of Magic) grew concerned over the safety of the wizarding communities in whole Europe (Due to many Death Eaters being on the loose) and wanted to somehow aid both the Aurors and also the Order of the Phoenix to end the conflict before it went from bad to worse, which led to him building on a project he nicknamed "Project Brain". This project was a somesort of fabrication machine with the function to create so called "mechanic guards" which was supposed to aid the aurors in their investigations, guard important objects and files in the Ministry of Magic and so on. However sometime later when the project was done,the fabrication machine was stolen by the Death Eaters and used to create machines and veichles of war for the Death Eaters. Alex John blamed himself stating it was all his fault for the so called "damned project" and even asked Wizengamot to imprison him (Even though the request was rejected), in reality Alex should not have been blaming himself as it was not his fault that the machine was stolen,as the fault was the Ministry of Magic for not guarding the project and focusing on other things. Post-First Wizarding War New creations After Moody and Markko saved the son of Alex John from Andreiko Igorobravitch, Alex created nine "dolls" which he gave life to via an amulet which he implanted into a machine, these dolls were to be refered as "stitchpunks" and were to guard and help out in the house (similiar to house elves). 1992-1993 In 1992 Alex can be seen at Flourish and Botts with his son to get books sign by Gilderoy Lockhart. Nothing more else known about what Alex did in 1992 besides his investigation at Hogwarts to get to know what or who is turning students into stone,while not getting much information of it, he still managed to get a distorted picture of the basilisk (though he did not know that it was a basilisk) via his mechanical drone he built for that moment in time. Personality and Traits Alex John biggest traits were honesty, kindness and politeness and a personal care for whats true. He is also shown to have great remorse for his mistakes as seen when he blamed it on himself when "Project Brain" was stolen by the Death Eaters. Category:1959 births Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Muggle-borns Category:Articles by Shadow North Category:Quidditch players Category:Living people Category:Harry Potter universe (Shadow North) Category:Hufflepuffs Category:John Family